


It's All Your Fault

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Language, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Soundwave gets frisky, it's always because of Bombrush for one reason or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Your Fault

 

It was just the norm for Soundwave to now blame Bombrush for everything that went wrong.  Or that was just troublesome in nature.

 

Like these two kids security had caught having sex on the school grounds.  Soundwave had been so done with them trying to beg her not to call their parents that she called up Bombrush to have him escort the flustered male half of the duo back to his school.

 

And it didn't help that he had trilled that latter half of certain words that had gotten her... bothered.

 

Once the two were taken out of her office to be punished accordingly (and to inform their parents, they weren't getting out of that one), the principal had sighed back in her seat before putting on a pouty face.

 

Fuck, she thought, now I really need to get off.

 

She was limited at the moment.  No one would come without knocking or her secretary would call her first to let her know someone was coming to see her. But she still couldn't just take off her clothes and start fingering herself.

 

All of it would have to be restricted to whatever she could get away with below the desk.  At least it would provide her some protection should anyone come in at the last minute.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Soundwave was cursing herself off.  Even with her hand down her pants, her fingers rubbing furiously against her covered vulva, she was having no such luck.

 

She groaned.  Primus, what would it have to take to just get off?

 

Then a phone went off.  Startled for a moment, Soundwave quickly realized that it was her own office phone.

 

She quickly picked up, doing everything she could to control her breathing. "This is Principal Soundwave."

 

"Hello, my dear~"

 

Oh Primus, why him?  Why was he calling her now of all times?

 

...Maybe this could be a good thing.

 

"Is there something else you need?  I already had security escort Mr. Hardhead to your school."

 

"Oh no, no, nothing else.  I was just calling to tell you that Mr. Hardhead has arrived and that he's currently sitting outside my office about ready to shit himself."

 

What was it with his voice that she found so god damn arousing?  Soundwave slowly began to rub herself again hoping to get the high to start that final crescendo.  "I see.  Well, I hope you punish him accordingly.  We cannot just let our students be involved in such activities on the school grounds."

 

"Well, at least not in such public places."

 

"... Are you trying to insinuate something?"

 

"Oh no.  I mean, Mr. Hardhead was engaging in sex almost out in the open."

 

"I do not know if under a stairwell would count as being out in the open."

 

He chuckled.  Primus, he was practically laughing.  And it only made her loins hotter.  "If it's easy for an old security guard to find them, then that's out in the open."

 

"As opposed to?"

 

"A janitor's closet.  Their rooms.  The bathrooms.  An empty classroom."

 

Soundwave bit her lip.  "You're making it sound as if our students are having rampant sex all over the grounds."

 

"Now that would be something.  But while I'm sure most of our student are respectable, law-abiding minors, I could bet a good deal of money on their being a few... adventurous ones."

 

"Not surprising," Soundwave was pressing harder against her underwear, her now wet underwear, while trying to not pant into the phone, "Considering one of the principals in charge of our schools is a complete and utter pervert."

 

Bombrush did not answer back right away.  She could hear him breathing on the other end.  Crap, had she done something to give away what she was doing?  Oh Primus, he would never let her live it down-

 

"Well... I can't really help it," he finally answered in a smooth, firm voice.  Like the one he would use when they were alone together in an empty room, "I have a weakness for beautiful people and I can't help but to let them know that they are, in a matter of speaking, attractive and quite dashing on the eyes."

 

"Uh huh," She needed to get off soon. If she could maybe keep him on for just a little longer and then end it, she could do this, "But you tend to do that with everyone you meet."

 

"I do not."

 

"Yes, you do.  You would complement your students if it didn't border on flirting with a minor."

 

"Hey now, let's not go there."

 

"Of course.  Despite your forward nature, you still have the courtesy to act like a gentlemen and not a hound in heat around another pretty woman."

 

"Pretty woman?" Oh Primus, more chuckles, "Are you jealous, Miss Soundwave?"

 

"Perhaps a little suspicious when you claim to only have eyes for me."

 

"...All right, indeed, guilty.  But I can't help it.  I enjoy telling others how beautiful they are.  And I never try to get them to sleep with me."

 

"Do you?"

 

"You doubt me? And after I remind you over and over again why I like you so much?"

 

"With your constant flirtation?"

 

"That too.  And also-" Primus, Primus, his voice was getting lower.  Like when they were in bed together or on a desk, "How many times I get you to scream out my name every time we're together."

 

Soundwave shivered as she played with the edges of her panties, pushing them over slightly to rub at her bare vulva.

 

"When I bury my face into your neck.  Your perfect breasts.  Between your shapely thighs.  When I wrap your legs around my head.  And my waist.  Or just hold your hips to mine as I bring you over again and again?"

 

Her lip had to be bleeding now as she could feel the orgasm coming.

 

"And the fact that you still have the results of last night's excursion still inside you at this very moment?"

 

That did it.  She could remember him bringing her over so many times and the feeling of her juices coating her insides only made the wetness she was feeling now ever so erotic.

 

She came against her fingers, slickness wetting her panties.  Roiling in the afterglow, Soundwave began to think on how she was going to clean up when she realized she was still on the phone.

 

Chuckling echoed in her ears as her face began to turn red.

 

"Anyhow, I need to see to Mr. Hardhead.  Oh, and Soundwave?  If you ever need a little help... taking care of yourself, just give me a call.  I'd be more than happy to help."

 

He hung up.  Leaving poor Soundwave at her desk with her hand down her pants as she began to turn even redder.

 

Next time she saw him (which would most definitely be tonight at the latest), she was going to strangle him.  And then make him eat her out to make up for the humiliation.

 

END


End file.
